This application seeks support for a 2-day workshop (scheduled for September 2-3, 2003) entitled "HIV Molecular and Clinical Neuroscience" to be held in conjunction with the "5th International Symposium on NeuroVirology" scheduled for September 3-6 in Baltimore, Maryland, USA. Specifically, the application requests funding to cover the costs of (1) plenary session speakers, (2) travel grants for graduate students, post-doctoral fellows, and clinical fellows, (3) publication costs associated with the preparation of the program and abstracts in the Journal of NeuroVirology, the official journal of the International Society of NeuroVirology, (4) preparation of on-site registration packet materials, (5) poster session costs, (6) rental of audiovisual equipment, (7) rental of rooms for workshop and poster sessions, (8) secretarial effort associated with registration, program preparation, abstract processing, and general meeting preparation activities, and (9) web-based management of all meeting activities. The overall goal of this workshop is to bring together basic and clinical scientists from around the world to focus on aspects of the molecular and clinical neuroscience associated with HIV-l-associated neurologic dysfunction. The workshop will consist of plenary session speakers, presentations selected from submitted abstracts, and poster presentations and will focus on pressing problems associated with mechanisms of HIV CNS pathogenesis, development of molecular diagnostics to evaluate HIV CNS disease severity, host and viral parameters associated with progressive HIV-induced CNS disease, and treatment and prevention of neurologic disease. The Specific Aims of the Workshop will be focused on the (1) molecular mechanisms of HIV-induced neurologic disease with emphasis on immune cell and viral trafficking, (2) intra- and intercellular signaling pathways involved in monocytic, glial, and neuronal dysfunction during HIV-associated neurologic disease, (3) cellular and viral determinants of predictive value in diagnosis of HIV CNS disease progression, (4) impact of world-wide use of highly active anti-retroviral therapeutics and other pathogenic, physiologic, and genetic considerations on the molecular and clinical parameters associated with HIV-associated neurologic disease in underdeveloped countries, and (5) impact of other neurologic diseases and the aging process on HIV-associated CNS disease. The workshop will be coordinated with the 5th International Symposium on NeuroVirology. The coordinated scheduling of the HIV Molecular & Clinical NeuroScience Workshop with the International Symposium will (1) enhance cross-fertilization of basic/clinical science concepts concerning prevention and treatment of neurologic disease by HIV-1 and other pathogens, (2) attract young investigators into an important and growing multi-disciplinary field of investigation, (3) stimulate collaborations with an international scope, and (4) provide significant costs savings resulting from shared resources and expenses. It is anticipated that approximately 250 of the 350 individuals attending the International Symposium will attend the Workshop with emphasis placed on encouraging the attendance of women, minorities, and physically challenged individuals. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]